Jailbird
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: PRI-PRI-PRISONER / SONIC oneshot. Prisoner tenía un modo "especial" de castigar a los criminales...al menos a los criminales que llamaban su atención...un modo que le permitía saciar sus ansias sin culpa...y le había tocado el turno a Sonic. LEER ADVERTENCIAS DENTRO DEL CAPÍTULO.
_**ADVERTENCIAS: non-con / yaoi**_

 _Sonic: 25 años. 1.70 metros_

 _Pri-pri-prisoner: 33 años. 2.2 metros_

* * *

"Panic, en verdad estoy ocupado. Podrías—"

"Es SONIC! Y ya he esperado mucho tiempo por este momento, Saitama! Prepárate!"

Saitama se había preguntado, en alguna ocasión, por qué era que no veía al ninja desde hace un tiempo. Ahora se lamentaba haberlo hecho pues al parecer sus pensamientos habían traído a Sonic de vuelta, más decidido que nunca a arruinarle el día. Quería llegar a tiempo para ver una película que iban a pasar por televisión y que hace tiempo había estado esperando. Deseaba pasar un par de horas, echado frente a su televisor, disfrutando de los snacks que acababa de comprar….era acaso mucho pedir?

El ninja se lanza a toda velocidad sobre Saitama, una y otra vez, intentando encontrar un punto débil donde herirle, haciendo difícil la intención del héroe por no dejar caer sus snacks al suelo. Con cada movimiento evasivo de Saitama, Sonic se desespera más por conseguir que el otro reaccione a sus ataques, destruyendo de paso las vitrinas y fachadas de los edificios comerciales aledaños, asustando a la gente que hasta hace poco compraba tranquilamente por allí.

Un poco fastidiado por la actitud desconsiderada de Sonic hacia él y los transeúntes, Saitama decide dar por terminado este molesto encuentro rápidamente. Si bien él mismo había alentado a Sonic a seguir entrenando y enfrentarle, debía enseñarle a no hacerlo cuando había gente alrededor que pudiese salir lastimada…..y a buscarle cuando no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

"Este es tu fin, Saitama!" brama Sonic, sonriendo ampliamente, creyendo tener la ventaja al ver como Saitama se demora en reaccionar a su ataque. Sin embargo, en menos de un parpadeo, Saitama ya no está frente suyo, y Sonic termina atravesando con su katana sólo aire.

"Qué-¿?!"

"Buenas noches." Menciona Saitama, en su tono neutral de siempre, apareciendo detrás de Sonic, sin siquiera permitirle al ninja darse la vuelta, para luego golpearle a la altura de la nuca, tumbándole de cara al suelo.

Le había golpeado con sólo una fracción de su fuerza, con la intención de desmayarle pero sin hacerle verdadero daño. Sonic podría ser molesto, pero Saitama gustaba de su determinación y lo mucho que el ninja disfrutaba enfrentarle (lo que se evidenciaba en su sonrisa), y quien sabe….tal vez algún día Sonic conseguiría, a causa de ello, convertirse en un fabuloso oponente que le volvería a hacer sentir esa emoción de sus ya pasados primeros días como héroe.

"Y ahora qué hago contigo?..."

Se pregunta Saitama en voz alta, viendo al ninja tirado en el pavimento, inconsciente. No había pensado en eso antes de desmayarle y ahora se había convertido en un problema. La última vez que sucedió tuvo que llevarle a prisión para cumplir con su cuota mensual como héroe. Sin embargo eso le tomaría al menos un par de horas, con todo el papeleo que había que llenar, y definitivamente no llegaría a tiempo para ver su película.

Además, ahora ya no tenía una cuota que cumplir, así que bien podría dejarle donde estaba y marcharse, pero muy probablemente Sonic le buscaría de nuevo, ocasionando destrucción a su paso, e interrumpiéndole a media película, lo cual sería mucho peor….

"Qué problema…."

Sin saber qué hacer, Saitama se queda mirando a Sonic unos segundos, hasta que alguien llama su atención, deteniéndose a su lado.

"Saitama, todo bien?"

Se trata de Mumen Rider. Él y Saiatama se habían vuelto algo como amigos, así que luego que el héroe de cabeza calva le explicara la situación, Mumen se ofrece a entregar a Sonic a las autoridades carcelarias y asegurarse que permanezca encerrado, adecuadamente, al menos por un tiempo.

Saitama, confiando plenamente en el honesto héroe de bicicleta, le agradece por su ayuda y se dirige contento hacia su departamento, pensando en la noche agradable que tendría por delante.

* * *

Sonic despierta de a pocos. Sin abrir los ojos todavía, percibe con sus otros sentidos el ambiente que le rodea. Huele distinto a las calles de la ciudad, donde se encontrara antes, y hay mucho menos ruido también. Sólo el leve jadeo como de animal, y el roce húmedo de algo, son los sonidos que llegan a sus oídos. Todavía el dolor detrás de su nuca que se expande por toda su cabeza, le impide abrir los ojos o hacer movimiento alguno por el malestar que le causa; sin embargo, un sonido gutural que claramente señala la presencia de alguien más, le fuerza a hacerlo de golpe.

Su visión es borrosa, como esperaría, posiblemente producto de la contusión que le provocara su último enfrentamiento con Saitama….enfrentamiento que va recordando de a pocos a medida que su vista se va aclarando…enfrentamiento que resultara en una humillante y nueva derrota.

Lo primero que Sonic percibe con claridad son barras de metal, llegando a la conclusión de que ha sido llevado a prisión nuevamente. Sólo que, a diferencia de la primera vez, ya no hay guardias o personal médico alrededor suyo, y sus movimientos se encuentran restringidos de un modo distinto.

Sus brazos están sujetos entre ellos detrás de su espalda, no con esposas, sino con algo que pareciera ser un amplio brazalete de metal de una sola pieza, como si hubieran amoldado el metal de esa manera especialmente para restringir y envolver sus antebrazos. Además, un grillete sujeta su tobillo derecho con fuerza….grillete que parece estar unido con una cadena a algo, posiblemente el suelo o una pared.

"… _.Estoy en el suelo…"_

Observa Sonic, cayendo en cuenta por primera vez lo frío que se siente el suelo sobre el cual está apoyada su mejilla izquierda. Sonic se halla tirado en el piso, boca abajo, en medio de una fría celda. Aunque todavía viste su típico traje ninja ceñido al cuerpo, sus armas ya no están y su cabello –el que ha vuelto a crecer desde su enfrentamiento con Genos- está suelto, cubriendo en parte su rostro.

Sonic sopla los cabellos que le caen en la cara y gira su cabeza, lo más que puede, hacia un costado y atrás. Un hombre vestido a rayas (prisionero, definitivamente) está sentado, cruzado de piernas, a su lado y es quien emite esos casi imperceptibles jadeos. Es un hombre de gran tamaño y cuerpo robusto. Aunque el ninja no puede verle la cara, su perfil grueso y cabellos rizados le dicen rápidamente de quien se trata.

"Pri-pri-prisoner…."

Murmura muy bajo, en confusión, Sonic, para sí mismo. Sin embargo, esto es sufriente para llamar la atención del héroe clase S quien voltea a verle, retirando la mano que tenía en su entrepierna.

"Sonic, baby, despertaste~"

Saluda Prisoner, inclinándose -todavía sentado- hacia un lado para ver mejor la cara del otro. El ninja hace una mueca al reconocer plenamente de quién se trata, sin embargo no se siente especialmente amenazado o intimidado por el héroe. Por un lado, su forma de pelear le desagrada –quiere borrar de su menta la imagen del sujeto, desnudo- y por otro, gracias a él pudo escapar de prisión la vez anterior. Tal vez esta vez pueda ocurrir lo mismo.

"Prisoner, qué haces aquí?"

Sonic entendía que Saitama, para cumplir con su estúpido deber de héroe, le había traído a prisión por 'atormentar a los pobres ciudadanos' mientras tenían uno de sus enfrentamientos, al igual que la vez pasada. Sin embargo, la presencia del robusto héroe cuando, aparentemente, le habían puesto en confinamiento y no con el resto de los reclusos, era injustificada. Además, si Prisoner también había sido puesto en confinamiento, por qué no estaba inmovilizado como él?

"Ésta es mi celda privada, cariño~ No muchos tienen el privilegio de ser traídos aquí por mí~~" el guiño que recibe Sonic le confunde más que las palabras del otro….y le produce escalofríos.

"Qué?"

"Verás, precioso. Mientras miraba televisión, salió una noticia de último minuto sobre un villano causando _caos_ en la zona comercial de ciudad Z. Cuando noté que se trataba de  ti, salí corriendo para alcanzarte, Sonic baby!~ Estabas inconsciente cuando llegué y otro héroe quería llevarte a prisión, pero yo le aseguré que me haría _cargo_ de ti."

Sonic no había notado las cámaras al momento de su enfrentamiento con Saitama, pero eso era lo de menos. Las palabras que aquel recluso viejo le dijera la primera vez que fue traído a esta prisión, asaltan su mente. _"Desde ese momento, cada vez que el jefe mira a un chico (criminal) que le gusta, en las noticas, escapa de aquí, atrapa al muchacho y le trae de vuelta con él."_

"Haz sido un nene muy travieso, Sonic….así que debes ser cas~ti~ga~do~"

Ronronea Prisoner, con su voz gruesa intentando ser melosa, relamiéndose los labios, asqueando a Sonic. El ninja baja la vista de la cara de Prisoner y, para su horror, nota que los pantalones de éste están algo caídos, dejando al aire su prominente erección.

" _Es un crimen violar muchachos normales, pero….si se trata de un criminal, vendría a ser como un castigo y así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Nadie tendría de qué quejarse y todo estaría bien!"_

Ésa era la lógica de Prisoner, sobre la cual aquel anciano le había advertido a Sonic….lógica que no había recordado hasta el momento presente, cayendo recién en cuenta de lo vulnerable de su situación actual.

"Mierda!" maldice Sonic, apretando los dientes, disponiéndose a actuar rápidamente.

Imposibilitado de usar sus brazos, Sonic se apoya en sus rodillas y se impulsa con los pies para conseguir pararse y escapar. Sin embargo, sólo consigue dar dos pasos cuando un fuerte tirón en su tobillo derecho frena su movimiento, en seco, provocando que caiga de bruces al suelo.

"MIERDA!"

Sintiendo la presencia de Prisoner aún más cerca, no espera a que el otro haga algo para retenerle. Sonic, echado como está, se da la vuelta para intentar patear a Prisoner con su pierna libre. Éste, al no ser tan rápido como el ninja, recibe la patada de lleno en la cara, pero aunque se trata de una patada poderosa, no es lo suficientemente fuerte para derribar a alguien como Prisoner, quien coge la pierna de Sonic y le levanta del suelo de ese modo. El héroe se pone de pie y el ninja queda suspendido en el aire, con su cabeza a medio metro del piso.

"Prefiero a mis muchachos más musculosos y altos, pero no podía resistirme a probar ese delicado pero flexible y atlético cuerpo tuyo. _So petite_ ~~ Tienes una cara muy linda también, como de una muñequita, Sonic baby~~"

El ninja busca por todos los medios zafarse del agarre de Prisoner, pero además de que la diferencia de fuerza física es abismal, se encuentra completamente inmovilizado como está. Está siendo suspendido por su única pierna libre, mientras que la otra está doblada hacia abajo gracias a la cadena que la ata al suelo.

"SUÉLTAME, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!" grita furioso Sonic, retorciendo su cuerpo con fuerza, buscando así escapar de su captor. En un momento dado, gira su cuerpo y cabeza de tal modo que su cara queda frente al miembro casi completamente erecto de Prisoner cuyo pantalón ha caído al suelo al momento de ponerse pie.

El grueso -muy grueso- y grande pene, de cabeza prominente y rodeado de un denso 'arbusto' de vellos negros y rizados en su base, salta cuando Sonic le mira y esto provoca que el ninja trate de escapar con mayor vehemencia.

"Estás muy tenso cariño. No vas a poder disfrutar nuestro tiempo juntos si sigues así. Deja que te ayude a relajarte~"

Prisoner, sin dejar ir a Sonic, camina unos pasos hasta su cama, descartando sus pantalones en el proceso pues estos estaban sólo sujetos por sus tobillos. Coge el colchón y lo tira al suelo para luego descender a Sonic sobre él, boca abajo. El ninja trata de arrastrarse para huir, pero el héroe aún le sujeta de la pierna y, antes de que pueda hacer alguna otra cosa, Prisoner se sienta sobre sus muslos, inmovilizándole.

"TE VOY A MATAR, CABRÓN!"

"Ssshhhh….nada de insultos ni amenazas, precioso. Deja que te mime un poco…."

De un tirón Prisoner arranca la parte superior del traje de Sonic, para descubrir sus hombros, sacando un gruñido del menor. Acto seguido, coloca sus grandes y toscas manos sobre los hombros del ninja y empieza a masajear los tensos músculos con sus gruesos dedos, rítmicamente, en forma circular y haciendo presión hacia abajo con sus pulgares.

"Que músculos tan duros bajo una piel tan suave~ Me gusta mu-cho, pero estos nudos tienen que irse."

Las manos de Prisoner bajan, de a pocos, de masajear los hombros del ninja, a recorrer sus lados y espalda baja, deleitándose en la fina cintura que encuentra allí, la cual casi puede rodear con sus manos.

"Prefiero verte en estos trajes ceñidos que no dejan mucho para la imaginación. Por eso te lo dejé puesto en lugar de vestirte con el horrendo traje de la prisión…pero ya es momento de ver más piel."

De otro tirón hace pedazos la parte del ceñido traje que cubre el área de sus glúteos, dejándolos a la vista depredadora del ahora cachondo héroe. Sonic trata de girar su cuerpo con toda la fuerza que tiene, para sacárselo de encima, pero Prisoner no se mueve de su sitio y, en cambio, inclina su tremendo cuerpo hacia adelante, presionando a Sonic contra el colchón, con sus manos sobre los hombros del ninja.

"No te emociones, bebé…..todavía no he terminado de mimarte…" antes de que Sonic pueda protestar al respecto, los carnosos labios del musculoso héroes se posan sobre la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Por la absurda diferencia de tamaños, Prisoner tiene que encorvarse bastante para conseguir esto, pero lo consigue y empieza a besar el cuello y hombros de aquel al que tiene cautivo bajo suyo. Los besos escalan en intensidad rápidamente. Pasan de ser primero 'piquitos' casi inocentes y muy juguetones, a besos intensos que succionan la piel y que son acompañados de pequeños mordiscos, dejando marcas rojas en la blanca piel de Sonic. Una lengua gorda y rugosa hace su aparición de a ratos para dejar un rastro de saliva en su recorrido, y la quijada mal afeitada de Prisoner le raspa en todo momento.

"Te gusta así, ah?...Mmmm…..Eres tan delicioso….tan hermoso….tan jodidamente pequeño, pero….estoy seguro que podrás conmigo, no _baby_?"

Sonic gruñe, se retuerce y jadea, pero no a causa de excitación, sino producto de la frustración de estar a la merced del otro sin poder hacer nada al respecto. "Mierda, mierda, mierda…!" En un intento desesperado, cuando siente una de las manos del otro posarse en su cintura y luego en su cadera, Sonic lleva su cabeza hacia atrás para golpear al héroe, atinándole perfectamente en la nariz…..deteniendo sus asquerosos besos.

"Te dije que no fueras impaciente…"

"JÓDETE, MALD-"

Sonic no termina de hablar pues, de repente, los dientes de Prisoner se clavan en su cuello, a un costado, del mismo modo que un lobo ataca a su presa, dejándole inmóvil e inerte….sólo que Sonic no está muerto, sino en shock. Sus ojos muy abiertos e histéricos, miran hacia abajo. Ojos violetas –llenos de odio y rabia- observan fijamente los ojos azules y fríos del héroe.

A continuación, las manos de Prisoner se posan con fuerza sobre los hombros de Sonic. El héroe se abre más de piernas (a ambos lados de los muslos del ninja) para descender su cuerpo y así poder colocar su gruesa polla en la raja de las nalgas del muchachito bajo suyo. Los ojos de Sonic se abren imposiblemente más al sentir como el enlongado miembro viril de su agresor se acomoda entre sus pálidas y redondas nalgas, quedándose inmóvil allí.

Luego de unos segundos en esa posición, el erecto trozo de carne empieza a deslizarse…primero lentamente y luego un poco más rápido…entre los firmes y redondos glúteos del ninja, sobándose vigorosamente sobre él pero sin llegar a penetrarle….como un perro sobre la pierna de su amo, deleitándose en la fricción.

Prisoner cierra los ojos, exhalando satisfecho pero sin soltar el cuello de Sonic, quien percibe con espanto como el pene de su agresor aumenta de tamaño a medida que las embestidas aumentan en velocidad e intensidad. Sus nalgas ya no pueden contenerlo por completo ahora que su grosor también ha crecido y las venas que le recorren sobresalen de la piel.

"UMF! UMF! UMF!" resopla Prisoner sobre el cuello de Sonic, completamente concentrado en el placer que siente al frotar su polla contra las deliciosas nalgas del bello y fiero ninja, con movimientos intensos pero cortos, casi completamente echado sobre el pequeño cuerpo bajo suyo.

De un momento a otro, todo movimiento se detiene, el cuello de Sonic es liberado y el peso encima suyo disminuye, pero antes de que pueda dar un respiro siquiera, Prisoner le da la vuelta y vuelve a sentarse sobre él.

"Ya que no puedes esperar, por qué no lo dejas bien húmedo para mí, cariño?"

El dolor en su cuello (la piel no está rota, pero quedará amoratada luego) pasa a segundo plano cuando Sonic posa sus ojos en la monstruosa verga de Prisoner. Ya le había visto la polla antes, durante la pelea contra el rey del mar, pero no se veía como ahora: totalmente dura e hinchada, casi apuntando hacia arriba, y con pre-semen saliendo por la punta de su voluminosa cabeza. El falo de Prisoner se sacude cuando Sonic clava sus ojos en él, como emocionado por la atención que recibe.

El estupefacto ninja no puede evitar seguir mirando. Un sudor frío recorre su cuerpo a la mera idea de aquello entrando por su boca. Prisoner se regocija y se pone más caliente con la idea –equivocada- que su hombría ha cautivado al reacio muchachito, así que enrolla los dedos de su mano derecha sobre su propia erección para darle un par de tirones….acción que confirman los temores de Sonic.

" _Esa cosa no cabe en su puño. Mucho menos cabrá en mi boca! Y si lo consigue, me romperá la garganta!"_

Impaciente, Prisoner retira a tirones los restos del traje del ninja, dejando al descubierto su pecho, abdomen y pelvis. Esto despabila Sonic quien, al verse completamente desnudo, empieza a retorcerse y gruñir con más fuerza que antes.

"SI PONES ESA COSA CERCA DE MI BOCA TE LA CORTO! TE JURO QUE TE LA ARRANCO DE UN MORDISCO Y TE LA ESCUPO EN LA CARA, DEPRAVADO HIJO DE PUTA"

Las facciones distorsionadas de Sonic, llenas de furia, y sus casi desorbitados ojos violetas que prometen muerte, fastidian y disgustan a Prisoner, así como sus palabras. No sólo no obtendría lo que tanto había anticipado del prisionero 4188….ver esos finos labios abrirse al máximo alrededor de su verga y sentir su angosta garganta y su delicada lengua masajear deliciosamente todo el largo de su polla….sino que además el héroe no estaba complacido de ver tan bonito rostro así de fruncido. Había escogido a Sonic por su pequeño tamaño (quería probar algo nuevo), pero principalmente por su linda cara, a la cual sólo deseaba ver sumida en placer.

"Eres un niño muy malo….Sonic…."

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sonic queda con la cara contra el colchón de nuevo. Aunque intenta arrastrase hacia adelante –olvidando el grillete en su tobillo-, una mano en su cintura le retiene. Prisoner separa sus delgadas piernas y se arrodilla entre ellas. Con su mano libre jala una de las nalgas de Sonic, hasta dejar al descubierto su pequeña entrada, abriéndole mínimamente. Lanza dos escupitajos que atinan en el blanco y esto provoca que el ninja mueva sus piernas con la intención de patear a su agresor.

Las patadas no le atinan a nada, pero igual no se detienen. Sonic gruñe, maldice y jadea como un perro embravecido, apretando los dientes. Parte de su trabajo como ninja, ha incluido a veces seducir a su objetivo. Aunque ha hecho lo mismo con hombres y mujeres por igual, jamás ha consentido que alguno de ellos le toque de esto modo. Sí bien ha llegado a tener sexo con alguna de las mujeres, siempre en control de la situación, nunca ningún hombre le ha sometido de este modo.

Mataría primero a Prisoner antes de permitirle cogerle por el culo!

Si bien esos pensamientos son los que Sonic se repite una y otra vez para sus adentros, la realidad es otra. Prisoner se mete dos dedos a la boca hasta dejarlos bien húmedos y lo siguiente que siente el ninja es una punzada aguda y certera en el trasero.

"GGGAH-!"

"Eres tan estrecho como un virgen~~ Eso me gusta, pero hay que aflojarte un poco para que no te duela mucho. Ok, _baby_?"

No había manera que Sonic le diga que nunca había-…bueno, tampoco había la necesidad pues no cambiaría nada. Lo siguiente que siente el ninja es una gran incomodidad cuando esos simiescos dedos serpentean dentro suyo para abrirse paso y llegar más al fondo. Todo en Prisoner es grande, en comparación con Sonic, y sus dedos no son la excepción.

"T-TCH!"

Sonic aprieta los dientes cuando los dedos dentro suyo se mueven de atrás hacia adelante y se separan, con la intención de abrir su pequeño pasaje. La saliva no es un buen lubricante, así que Prisoner escupe nuevamente entre las nalgas de Sonic, usando sus dedos para meter la saliva dentro del agujero que esconden. El héroe besa el glúteo derecho de Sonic antes de tratar de meter un tercer dedo en el ajustado canal.

"GGAGH—DETENTE!"

Sonic intenta darse la vuelta y patear al hombre mayor, pero Prisoner se lo impide fácilmente con la mano que tiene en su cintura, enterrando casi en su totalidad sus 3 dedos dentro del ninja. El dolor punzante que esto le produce, provoca que el cuerpo de Sonic se quede rígido y un sonido parecido a un chillido estrangulado escape de su boca.

"Cuando terminemos, habrás deseado darme la mamada que te pedí…"

Los dedos abandonan el cuerpo de Sonic, el cual se estremece violentamente antes de quedar extendido de nuevo. Las manos de Prisoner se posicionan en la cintura del joven ninja, levantando su trasero hasta que Sonic queda de rodillas, y con la cara escondida en el colchón.

Deleitándose en lo fácil que le resulta rodear la delgada cintura de Sonic con sus manos, Prisoner posiciona su prominente erección sobre el bello culo del ninja, casi completamente sin cicatrices a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo. El tenso miembro viril se mete entre esas redondeces hasta que su cabeza queda sobre la entrada escasamente humedecida, la cual se cierra aún más con el contacto.

"N-NOO-!" brama ahogadamente Sonic, con su cara todavía en el colchón y su cabello suelto cubriéndole…..Si ya antes creía imposible que tal cosa cupiera en su boca sin destrozarla, entiende bien que lo mismo deberá ocurrir para que quepa por allí….su cuerpo deberá amoldarse a la fuerza para recibir algo casi tan grande como uno de sus brazos…y eso dolerá un montón….aunque es consciente que su violador puede hacer que duela mucho más de así desearlo. Prisoner no parecía del tipo sádico, pero aún así podía perderse en su pasión, olvidándose del bien de su presa, pues a pesar de sus palabras dulces, Sonic no era más que una presa con la que Prisoner quería satisfacer sus deseos carnales.

"HMPH!" Prisoner, con un único movimiento seco y calculado, lleva su pelvis hacia adelante, consiguiendo que la voluminosa cabeza de su pene se introduzca en el ano virgen del joven criminal, distendiéndolo al máximo, abriéndose de un modo que nunca había hecho antes. Sonic jadea roncamente, apretando los dientes y gruñendo como un perro rabioso, aguantando el dolor que le produce la forzada penetración.

Una potente segunda estocada obliga a Sonic a abrir la boca, expectorando el aire de sus pulmones de golpe. Una tercera, saca finalmente un agónico **grito** de entre sus labios…..grito que retumba en las paredes de la celda y hacia el pasillo. Prisoner ha conseguido enterrarse por completo dentro del estrecho cuerpo del otro, el cual tiembla descontroladamente, como si convulsionara, a causa del dolor. Un hilillo de sangre chorrea por los muslos de Sonic, evidenciando que la preparación previa fue insuficiente. Lo brusco de la intrusión ha desgarrado el angosto pasaje, ahora ensanchado al máximo para contener la hinchada polla de su abusador.

"De-demasiado apretado!"

El cuerpo de Sonic se tensa más, producto del cruel asalto, haciendo toda la experiencia más dolorosa para él. Sus entrañas protestan, provocando que esa parte de su cuerpo le duela de un modo como nunca ha experimentado antes por tratar de contener algo tan grande en un lugar no diseñado para eso. Está seguro que ha escuchado algo romperse allí dentro, algo crujir….no sabe si han sido los huesos de su cadera o algunos ligamentos, o tal vez algún músculo que desconoce, pero es capaz de sentir como su interior se reacomoda dolorosamente y contra su voluntad para acoger aquello que le invade.

Su cuerpo intenta expulsar aquello que le causa daño, contrayéndose, pero no sólo es en vano, sino que también da más placer al agresor, quien siente como si su polla la sujetara un fuerte, cálido y recio puño.

Prisoner aprieta más la pequeña cintura de Sonic, casi clavando sus dedos en la sensible y pálida piel. De pronto, tira su cabeza un poco para atrás, cierra los ojos y comienza a mover su pelvis rítmicamente, con intención de saborear la experiencia al máximo. Inicia un vaivén lento, de estocadas largas pero violentas, dejando que Sonic le sienta por completo y masajee con su interior toda la extensión de su falo, sin sacarlo del todo, para luego meterlo hasta el fondo, haciendo colisionar sus peludas bolas contra las nalgas desnudas del ninja.

"HNMP!-….GN-AANH!...K-ACK!...HNPMH!..."

Cada embestida provoca un gruñido forzado de la boca de Sonic, sacando el aire de sus pulmones. Al principio la estrechez y rigidez del cuerpo del ninja hace que sea difícil para Prisoner moverse, pero poco a poco el ajustado interior va cediendo, y al cabo de unos minutos, el ritmo de las estocadas se acelera, y éstas se vuelven cortas pero igual de profundas y contundentes.

SLAP-SLAP-SLAP-SLAP

El choque acelerado de piel contra piel se superpone a los jadeos extasiados de Prisoner quien, todavía con los ojos cerrados, susurra dulces groserías y obscenos cumplidos hacia Sonic entre gemidos roncos y llenos de lujuria. Sus jadeos se parecen más a bufidos de un toro, y son igual de fuertes, opacando los resoplidos amargos del ninja, quien presiona su cara contra el colchón para sus quejidos no sean escuchados.

" _Sweet baby_!"

Prisoner pasa uno de sus brazos por debajo del torso de Sonic, apoyando la espalda del menor contra su pecho, reclinándose él un poco hacia adelante –casi 90 grados- para compensar la diferencia de altura. Con su otra mano coge el flácido pene del ninja, que cuelga sin vida entre sus piernas, apretándolo ligeramente, envolviéndolo por completo con su mano.

"Esto te va a encantar cariño~"

De pronto, Prisoner cambia el ángulo de sus estocadas, golpeando una región sensible dentro de Sonic, a la vez que masturba su polla. Un gemido escapa de los labios del más joven, seguido de otro más cuando el héroe vuelve a repetir lo mismo. Los golpes de placer que asaltan su cuerpo sorprenden y horrorizan a Sonic pues este placer no es bienvenido por ser sobrecogedor y contrario a el profundo desprecio y encono que siente hacia el robusto héroe. Pronto los gemidos del ninja se mezclan con los bufidos de su captor, y sudor comienza a cubrir ambos cuerpos. Un calor familiar y descontrolado empieza a envolver a Sonic, sin así desearlo, para su vergüenza y humillación….su falo se ha endurecido a consecuencia de las acciones del hombre mayor, haciendo que sus gemidos aumenten en volumen y duración.

"Así te quería escuchar…"

Exclama Prisoner, apretando más el cuerpo del Sonic contra el suyo, a la vez que estimula su verga al mismo ritmo con que golpea su próstata. Los gemidos del ninja se vuelven gimoteos incoherentes cargados de placer. Sus mejillas enrojecidas se sienten tan calientes como el resto de su cuerpo el cual Prisoner manipula a su antojo, haciéndolo vibrar de deseo.

Sus nalgas se sienten entumecidas por los múltiples azotes que ha recibido y su interior ya no se siente como una herida abierta, sino más bien como un área irritada y sensible que Prisoner está sobre-estimulando, donde dolor y placer se mezclan, haciéndole perder la noción de sus alrededores. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero pareciera que han sido horas y que esto nunca fuera a terminar.

De pronto unos ojos se cuelan por entre las rejas, y esto saca a Sonic de su trance, al menos por unos segundos. El viejo que le recibiera en prisión la vez anterior le sonríe sardónicamente por entre las rejas, relamiéndose los labios, para luego desaparecer, recordándole a Sonic que cuando él alcance su punto más bajo y abandone toda esperanza, y su confianza se resquebraje, el viejo estará allí regocijándose de su desdicha, como se lo había prometido.

Un calor en sus partes bajas nubla la visión del ninja, quien gime alto al llegar a su orgasmo, chorreándose en la mano de Prisoner. Este placer le trae más dolor y rabia que goce, pero no tiene tiempo para dejarse llevar por ninguna de las dos cosas cuando Prisoner se deja caer sobre él y ambos se precipitan la corta distancia que separa a Sonic del suelo.

"UNGH!"

De inmediato, perdido en su propia lujuria, Prisoner retoma su asalto sobre el cuerpo de Sonic, sólo que este se torna más violento y desesperado. Con cada estocada aplasta al joven bajo suyo, a una velocidad increíble, como un pistón. Deseoso de alcanzar su orgasmo, Prisoner no se preocupa más por brindarle placer al otro, en cambio sólo se concentra en la deliciosa fricción que recibe su verga y lo fuerte que le apretara el exquisito interior del ninja cuando éste llegó al clímax hace poco. Los cuerpos ligeramente sudorosos de los involucrados se frotan, asímismo, uno contra el otro, envolviendo por completo los sentidos del agotado Sonic.

Un bramido lanzado al aire anuncia la culminación de todo. Prisoner tira su cabeza hacia atrás en deleite, enterrándose al máximo dentro de su víctima, bañando de semen las lastimadas entrañas del joven. Su respiración es agitada y no se mueve de su posición hasta que se ha calmado del todo y su verga deja de palpitar.

Luego, muy despacio, se pone de pie. Sonic tiembla involuntariamente cuando la ahora flácida polla de Prisoner abandona su cuerpo. Su distendida entrada permanece abierta varios segundos, dejando escapar parte de la copiosa semilla del héroe –bañando sus enrojecidas nalgas- y permitiendo ver el rosado canal en su interior ahora pintado de blanco. Sonic respira agitadamente, más que luego de cualquier entrenamiento físico que haya hecho jamás. Sus ojos están abiertos pero no se enfocan en nada….su cuerpo desnudo brilla un poco por la ligera capa de sudor que le cubre y se estremece de a ratos. sus cabellos sueltos y alborotados cubren parte de su cara y se pegan un poco a su rostro sonrosado.

Por fin se ha terminado.

"Estuviste fabuloso, Sonic baby~ Estoy satisfecho por ahora." Prisoner se limpia un poco para luego se vuelve a colocar los pantalones, sin despegar la mirada del joven y pequeño ninja tirado a sus pies, relamiéndose los labios cuando ve como más de su semilla continúa chorreándose al suelo, saliendo por entre las enrojecidas y apretadas nalgas de Sonic.

"Tu pequeña estatura y tu delicada figura me hicieron sentir de a ratos como si estuviera cogiéndome a una mujer o a un niño, y yo no gusto de ninguno de ellos, pero de todas maneras…..me encantaría repetir lo de hoy."

Esto hace que Sonic se mueva un poco para ver a Prisoner desde donde está. Sus ojos nuevamente muestran furia, pero palabras no salen de su boca. Sólo su agitada respiración, la cual se vuelve más forzada, denota un cambio drástico de su parte.

"No te quiero como mi novio pues no eres mi tipo ideal, sin embargo me gustaría tenerte como mi amante principal de aquí en adelante. Sólo quiero que tengas en mente que no te voy a dejar ir hasta que me des la mamada que tanto deseo, ok?~" finaliza Prisoner, guiñando un ojo.

Dicho esto, el héroe se marcha, no sin antes despedirse de su nuevo amante con un beso volado.

El corazón de Sonic comienza a latir muy aprisa, y al poco rato, una sonrisa siniestra y desquiciada se forma en su rostro. El penoso estado de su cuerpo y el dolor que siente quedan de lado en ese momento...No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero iba a escapar de esta prisión…..aunque no sin antes vengarse de Prisoner por mancillar su cuerpo, vejar su honor de ninja, y humillarle de ese modo; del viejo por observarle mientras era vejado; de los demás reos por escuchar sus gemidos resonando por toda la prisión…..y por supuesto, una vez que estuviera fuera, también se vengaría de Saitama, estúpido y relajado Saitama, por dejarle en manos de ese pervertido.

Les haría sufrir, y luego….

LOS IBA A MATAR A TODOS!

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
